lobotomy_corporationfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Abandoned Murderer (Legacy)
en:Abandoned Murderer (Legacy) Normal= |-|Bad Mood= "彼は刑務所で絞首刑に処されたのでしょう。 しかし彼は生きています。彼はまだ生きていますが、死よりも恐ろしい悲運にあります。" - Angela Abandoned Murderer（捨てられた殺人犯）は、窒息したような灰色の皮膚と折れた首の、スキンヘッドの男の形をしたアブノーマリティーです。 首が完全に骨折しているように見えますが、彼はまだ生きています。 彼は拘束服を着用しています。 気分値が低い間、彼の頭はコーン型の殻のような形に変化します。 特殊能力 / Ability 特殊能力は "Expansive Despair（拡大する絶望）"です。 気分が悪い時には、彼の頭部形状と嗜好が変化し、作業が失敗したときにもっと大きなダメージを与えます。 長期間気分値が低い状態が続くとAbandoned Murdererは収容室から脱走し、職員を追跡、及び金属の頭を振り下すことで物理的なダメージを与えます。 職員が同じ場所に重なっている場合は、その職員全員が攻撃を受けます。 由来 / Origin 捨てられた殺人犯は、かつて連邦刑務所で恐れられた感情のない殺人犯でした。 元々死刑判決を受けていたが、研究者は彼を「何か」の治験者として使役すことに決定した。 捨てられた殺人犯への未知の化学物質の投与は、彼の「人間性」を犠牲にして彼の暴力を治した。 研究者は彼が「もはや攻撃する意思がなくなった」と述べたため、彼は拘束されなかった。 しばらくして、死刑囚は頭が金属に変わっていると言って、頭を他の物体や???に当て始めた。 重傷を負った後、研究者は彼を再び拘束する以外の選択肢はなかった。 研究者たちはもはや彼を恐れる理由がなくなったので、完全に彼を無視し始めた。 Abandoned Murderer was once a feared, emotionless killer in a federal prison. While originally sentenced to death, the researchers decided to use him as a test subject to cure 'something'. The insertion of unknown chemicals in Abandoned Murderer ended up curing his violence at the cost of his 'humanity', with the excuse of the researchers being that they cured a disease. He was then unrestrained because the researchers stated that he "no longer had any intention to attack". After some time, the condemned said that his head was turning to metal, and started to hit his head against other objects and solid surfaces. After a severe injury, the researchers had no other option than restrain him again. Since they no longer had any reason to fear him, they began to neglect him entirely. 捨てられた殺人犯による研究者の一人の死亡事件の後、彼らは研究を終了し、捨てられた殺人犯の脳を解剖することに決めました。 しかし、捨てられた殺人犯はまだ生きており、彼自身の金属頭についてのトラウマと幻覚は彼についてまわっている。 After a mortal incident to one of the researchers　caused by Abandoned Murderer, they decided to to end the research and dissect the brain of Abandoned Murderer. However, Abandoned Murderer is still alive, and his own trauma and illusion about his metal head follow him still. 放棄された殺人犯がどのように発見され、施設に到着したかは不明である。 Where Abandoned Murderer was found and how arrived in the facility is unknown. 管理方法 / Caretaking 普通もしくは良い気分の時、放棄された殺人者は、栄養に最高に反応し、娯楽が好きであり、コンセンサスが普通であり、清潔と暴力を嫌う。 悪い気分の時、捨てられた殺人犯はコンセンサスと暴力が好きで、栄養と娯楽は普通であり、清潔が嫌いです。 While in a normal or good mood, Abandoned Murderer responds best to Nutrition, likes Amusement, is neutral towards Consensus, and hates Cleanliness and Violence. While in a bad mood, Abandoned Murderer likes Consensus and Violence, is neutral to Nutrition and Amusement, and hates Cleanliness. すべての異体と同様に、彼らの気分に応じてエネルギー出力が変化します。 幸せな時と通常の時に適度な量のエネルギーを生成し、気分が悪いときに適度な量のエネルギーを消費します。 Like all Abnormalities, their energy output changes depending on their mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it feels happy and neutral, and will reduce a moderate amount of energy when in bad mood. 捨てられた殺人者の気分値は不機嫌、平常、上機嫌の3つのセクションに分かれています。 25％未満で不機嫌、25％～75％の間で平常、75％を超えると上機嫌となります。 Abandoned Murderer's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 25%, he will feel distressed, between 25% and 75%, he will be neutral; and above 75%, he will feel happy. * "Abandoned Murderer's head was deformed when the mood value entered the bad mood." * "Abandoned Murderer increased aggression after the head was deformed, and the responses to the work also changed." * "After some time in bad state, Abandoned Murderer came out of the containment room and attacked the employees." 最終観測 / Final Observation エンサイクロペディア / Encyclopedia Description * "There is always a scar on his forehead. It never heals. He detests everything. He is restrained but locks are not durable enough to stop its violence." *"He had to be in restraint all the time. Some said he was a condemned imprisoned in federal prison. Researchers were extremely careful around him. No matter how solid the locks that restrained him were, he was feared. They wanted murderer's brain to prove man's inherent evil. A man who killed without emotion or remorse and people who wanted to look into his brain just to sastify their curiosity. It was hard to determine which one is crueler." *"Some drugs or something were put into him. Some of the researchers might did it for future of mankind, and some might did it for advancement of medicine. Whatever the reason was, it was a research to save the world. Researchers got more and more excited. They didn't directly admit the eccentric air forming in the lab but they couldn't hide it. They said they cured a disease but didn't tell what disease it was. The condemned spoke less and less as days went. He was cured of his violence while losing his humanity. He was unrestrained since researchers decided that he no longer possesses an intention to attack." *"'It feels like my head is turning into a metal. I keep hearing this metallic echo in my head.' He started to hurting himself. He pounded his head to a wall or other solid surface. He wanted to check if his head is turning into metal or not. Researchers thought he would stop if he gets a scar or two. But one day, he pounded his head so violently his skull was visible through the wound. They had no choice but to restrain him again. However, he was not feared or watched like before." *"One of the researches died. If it were not for identification card, they couldn't even recognize the dead person because his head and face were crushed to pulp. Less surveillance meant more chance for him to escape. They believed the restrain will impede him from moving, but he could crawl on his knee. "Head......metal.....head......brain, wrink....les...." He kept on babbling. After that, the emergency measure was taken. The research halted and his brain was dissected. How did I know all of his? Because I put him under anesthesia. Until last moment, he muttered 'FaiLEdfaiLEDfaiLedFailed......'" フレーバーテキスト / Flavour Text *"捨てられた殺人者は彫像のように隅でじっとしている。" *"職員は絶望で耐えられない感覚に陥る。" *"暗闇の中で捨てられた殺人者の脳は腐っている。" *"これは怒りではない。むしろ深くて恐ろしい嫌悪と憎悪の形である。" *"捨てられた殺人者は断続的にひきつる。そして独り言を言っている。" *"死にさえ捨てられた男は、永遠にここに閉じ込められる。" *"職員は絶望を感じている。" *"捨てられた殺人者は時々叫び声を上げるが、拘束されているので心配する必要はない。多分。" *"なぜこの場所はいつも暗く寒いのか？" *"Abandoned Murdered is sitting still in the corner like a statue." *"Employee senses unbearable feeling of despair." *"Darkness, inside of it, Abandoned Murderer's brain is rotting." *"This is not anger. It is rather a deep, hideous form of disgust and hatred." *"Abandoned Murderer intermittently twitches and talk to himself." *"Abandoned even by death. Abandoned Murderer will stay locked here forever." *"Employee feels despair." *"Abandoned Murderer screams sometimes but he is restrained so you don't have to worry about him. Maybe" *"Why is this place always so dark and cold?" 余談 / Trivia *Although still a very dangerous Abnormality when escaping, Abandoned Murderer doesn't do anything aside from causing strong physical damage to nearby employees. ギャラリー / Gallery Abandoned Murderer Escape.png|Abandoned Murderer about to escape Abandoned Murderer Changing.png|Headless Abandoned Murderer. This happen when he change his head Abbandoned Mur.png|Abandoned Murderer full Artwork カテゴリ:Abnormalities(Legacy) カテゴリ:TETH(Legacy) カテゴリ:Trauma カテゴリ:Humanoid カテゴリ:Legacy